


Escort Job

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: What happened on the journey from Dol Guldur to Lórien when Elrond escorted Galadriel home, after the battle in which they handed Sauron and his buttmunching whores their asses.
Relationships: Galadriel & Elrond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Escort Job

**Author's Note:**

> I sooooo much want to know the details of their travelling together... But since we're talking about me here, it's of course the least serious when I'm trying to write it.

"Leave Sauron to me."

Elrond still wasn't exactly fine with that plan, but Saruman could handle himself quite well, and Galadriel would've been better off at home indeed. So he decided that further arguing was futile and turned his attention to the task at hand. Or, in that case, at his feet, for poor elf was so weak after blasting Sauron's sorry ass to the other end of the world that she couldn't even stand.

"Please don't kick me after Sauron, but I'm gonna give you a piggyback ride" Elrond said to Galadriel, who looked exactly like she was about to kick him after Sauron, but then she just sighed, resigned to her fate.

"Right." Elrond sheathed his sword then crouched so Galadriel could climb on his back, hugging his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Safe?"

When she nodded, he stood up, holding her securely. "Let's go."

He could've gone for the bridal style, but that would've been a dead sure recipe for a broken ankle or two; and he definitely didn't need that in the middle of Dol Guldur. Even though they successfully chased away the occupants of the place, it didn't change the fact that the fortress was a crumbling ruin. Elrond needed to see where he stepped if he wanted to get out unscathed.

_This day's just getting stranger and stranger_ , Galadriel thought as she watched her son-in-law finding his way out of that wretched place, always careful to choose the safest path.

Without her on his back, he'd surely have just jumped across every chasm and ravine until he was out, but since he did have a stowaway to look after, he tried to find a more or less solid and stable road. Galadriel appreciated that; she didn't feel like enduring a jumping contest.

It took considerably longer to get out of Dol Guldur this way, and by the time they finally reached Elrond's waiting horse, he was breathing hard. The fight with the Nazgul apparently worn him out more than he'd let it shown previously. He helped her up in the saddle first then climbed behind her, letting her snuggle against his chest.

"There's a settlement, not too far from here... We could stop there to rest" she suggested, hiding gratefully into his spare cloak he gave her when he felt her shiver.

"Sounds like a plan" Elrond agreed. "Show me the way."

She did, and they galloped toward there at full speed. Elrond wanted to be as far away from the fortress as possible and as quickly as possible.

Nightfall found them in said settlement, in the small tavern. Elrond was busy getting food for them while Galadriel persuaded the awestruck innkeeper to let them stay for the night. She didn't have a hard time achieving her goal.

"Thank you for your hospitality" she smiled at the innkeeper sweetly, and the poor guy just smiled back with a definitely goofy expression on his face, just a breath away from outright drooling.

Elrond hid his grin into his bowl of stew as his travel companion joined him at their table, reaching for the food herself.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I'll do it for you" she muttered, however, she sounded more tired than annoyed.

Elrond obeyed anyway, not wanting nor needing a confrontation.

"Take your time, we're not in a hurry" he said when he was finished with his portion, standing up to retreat into their rented room.

"I'd rather not" Galadriel answered, casting an uneasy glance at the now definitely drooling innkeeper.

Then she just grabbed her still half-full bowl and a slice of bread and cuddling her prey, she joined Elrond, much to the innkeeper's dismay, no doubt.

"I'd give everything for a proper bath..." Elrond sighed as he dropped on his bed, already in his leggings only.

"As soon as we get back to Lórien, you can have a whole swimming pool" Galadriel promised, and it seemed to comfort Elrond some.

"I appreciate the offer" he said smiling. "But now, if you'll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep. Good night."

Although he said it as a joke, Elrond was one of the very few elves who actually needed sleep like humans did, only less of it. Some traits of being a half-elf remained even after the end of the First Age.

"Good night" she answered, but Elrond was already fast asleep, sprawled on the bed completely.

Galadriel settled on the other bed, taking upon the task of night watch and hoping with all of her heart that the innkeeper knew better and would stay downstairs.

The rest of their short journey – the distance between Dol Guldur and Lórien wasn't that huge – was fortunately peaceful and undisturbed. Galadriel kept her word and let Elrond enjoy their swimming pool before he headed home to Rivendell, clean and rested. He could only hope that Lindir didn't burn down the house while he was away.


End file.
